Un pirate, c'est sexy
by Nellana
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé qui était le ou la plus sexy parmi les nations, toutes époques confondues ? Et bien Bella et Elizabeta, oui. Et elles ont même fait un classement. En revanche, le faire pendant un meeting international n'était peut-être pas leur meilleure idée...


Miou tout le monde !

Alors j'ai dû récemment faire un tri magistral dans mes dossiers d'écriture parce que c'était un peu le bordel. Et je suis retombée sur plusieurs textes écrits il y a déjà un moment, mais que j'aime bien. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça va me permettre de ranger celui-là dans le dossier des textes publiés.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya ne perd pas quinze litres de sang devant les fanarts des personnages d'Hetalia. Moi oui.

* * *

Arrivées en avance lors d'un meeting, Bella et Elizabeta s'étaient posées dans leur coin habituel et avaient aussitôt ouvert leurs ordis. L'avantage principal de leur position géographique consistait à être dos au mur tout en conservant leurs écrans hors de portée visuelle de Ludwig.

\- Ça a pas été évident mais j'ai quasiment tous les miens. Et toi, tu as réussi à avoir ce qu'il fallait ? demanda la belge.

\- J'ai eu du mal mais je les ai presque tous !

\- Génial !

\- Maintenant... au boulot ! fit la hongroise en remontant symboliquement ses manches. On a une sacrée sélection à faire.

\- On a toute la matinée, rappela Bella en pouffant.

\- Pas sûr que ça suffise...

Les deux se regardèrent et firent un grand sourire. Faire durer leur travail officieux sur plusieurs réunions les enchantait plus qu'autre chose. En branchant une clé usb bourrée de dossiers en tous genres, Elizabeta fit un petit rappel.

\- Donc, qu'on soit bien d'accord, on dit que pour chacun on sélectionne seulement un style d'une époque.

\- Le plus sexy, intervint la blonde.

\- Exact. Et ensuite on compare ce qui reste pour déterminer une bonne fois pour toutes lequel mérite le titre.

Leur défi était à la base parti d'une simple remarque de Roderich, légèrement agacé par la propension hors norme de sa compagne à comparer toutes les nations. Il lui avait demandé quand elle compterait arrêter de chercher à définir qui était le plus beau, le plus soumis, le plus sexy, etc.

Sans le savoir, il avait ainsi donné à sa chère et tendre la merveilleuse idée de faire un classement plus ou moins officiel sur chacun de ces thèmes. Voire même plusieurs classements. Enchantée par l'idée, Bella avait naturellement proposé son aide pour cette tâche difficile. Les deux amies avaient résolu de commencer par le plus alléchant mais non moins complexe titre du ou de la représentante le ou la plus sexy. Elles avaient donc en conséquence passé les derniers jours à amasser des tonnes d'images des divers représentants à toutes les époques, que ce soit à l'aide de peintures ou de photos prises lors des soirées où ils remettaient tous leurs costumes historiques.

À voix basse, elles commencèrent leur long travail, avec parfois des décisions particulièrement difficiles à prendre.

\- Je sais bien qu'Alfred est à tomber en cow-boy, mais enfin regarde-le en agent secret ! argumentait Bella.

\- Pas le même style mais j'avoue que c'est très tentant aussi. De toutes façons pour lui ça se joue sur ces deux-là.

\- On les met de côté et on y revient plus tard ?

\- On dit ça. Par contre, reprit la hongroise, pour Arthur, pas d'hésitation possible...

\- Le captain Kirkland surpasse tout le reste et de loin, acquiesça la belge en hochant la tête. Idem pour Antonio, c'est de loin pendant sa période conquistador qu'il m'a le plus fait baver.

Sur un soupir conjoint devant les images qui défilaient, elles reprirent leur discussion, ignorant royalement ce qui se passait dans le reste de la salle. Une heure plus tard, elles avaient déjà sélectionné une bonne vingtaine de nations.

\- Bon, on passe à qui maintenant ? demanda la blonde en s'étirant.

\- Les italiens ?

\- Hum, ça risque de ne pas être évident en dehors des photos que j'ai de leurs parties de jambes en l'air. À moins que...

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire, et se mit à chercher dans ses images jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Quand ils sont en mode mafia et carnaval de Venise...

\- Oh... Oh oui en effet. Ça lui va super bien ce genre de costume à Lovi.

\- Et c'est pas Tonio qui dira le contraire !

\- Tiens j'y pense, je crois que Kiku est pas mal du tout non plus quand il est dans le style yakuza.

\- Bien vu !

Et les commentaires repartirent de plus belle. Finalement, la matinée suffit tout juste à leur faire pré-sélectionner les trois quarts des nations dans leur sexyness optimale. Une semaine plus tard, une nouvelle réunion leur permis de terminer de définir leur choix définitif pour chaque représentant. Restait le plus difficile, à savoir déterminer qui était le plus sexy parmi tous leurs candidats. Après de longues délibérations, elles parvinrent à définir un peloton de tête.

\- Bon... Donc, Alfred en cow-boy, Gilbert en chasseur de pirates, Antonio en conquistador, Arthur en pirate, Francis à Versailles, Océane (Seychelles) en pirate, Ivan à l'époque des tsars, Kiku en yakuza, Ace (Australie) en surfeur, et Matthias en viking.

\- Je suis d'accord, ces dix-là sortent du lot. Maintenant, réussir à dire dans quel ordre... ça va pas être facile, déclara la blonde.

\- On prendra tout le temps nécessaire pour mate... choisir.

\- Naturellement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux fans de yaoi avaient réussi à définir un semblant de classement à grand renfort de reluquage intensif.

\- Francis troisième donc ? demanda Elizabeta en positionnant l'image correspondante sur la troisième marche du podium.

\- Je pense. Maintenant, le plus compliqué...

\- Qui du captain Kirkland ou d'Antonio conquistador mérite le titre de nation la plus sexy ? résuma la hongroise.

Il y eut un blanc. Un gros blanc. Tout à leur activité, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient absolument pas prêté attention au reste de la salle. La phrase d'Elizabeta avait résonné clairement pendant un infime moment de silence.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ? demanda Ludwig sourcils froncés.

Les deux amies mirent un moment avant de réaliser que l'allemand leur parlait, et relevèrent lentement la tête.

\- Un souci Ludwig ? fit la belge avec son sourire le plus innocent.

\- J'aimerais une explication.

\- À quoi ?

\- La phrase de Hongrie.

\- Quelle phrase ? intervint la brune, un sourire tout aussi innocent sur les lèvres.

\- Celle ou il était question de Tonio et du rosbif ! lança Gilbert en se retenant de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu avec elle bastardo !

\- Mais rien du tout Lovi !

\- Par contre, fit Francis en souriant, j'ai bien entendu captain Kirkland... Photo ?

Alors que tout le monde commençait à regarder l'anglais qui devenait rouge – de gêne ou de colère, impossible à dire – et l'espagnol qui se faisait hurler dessus par son chéri, Héraklès lança un bâillement sonore, se redressa à moitié et prit la parole.

\- Elles font un classement des nations pour définir qui est le plus sexy, en gardant un style vestimentaire pour chacun de nous. Ça fait au moins deux réunions que je les entend parler de ça en non-stop.

Les concernées le fusillèrent du regard. Dire qu'à la base, elles s'étaient assises à côté du grec justement parce qu'il dormait tout le temps et ne pourrait donc pas les observer...

\- Et ça donne quoi ce classement ? Y a intérêt à ce que je sois sur le podium ! lança l'albinos.

\- Le héros est forcément au-dessus de tout le monde !

\- Allons messieurs, le charme à la française vous surpasse forcément.

\- Vee ! Je suis où moi ?

Sous la pression, Bella et Elizabeta furent contraintes d'afficher en grand leur classement final. En dehors des nombreux sifflements, les réactions des différents couples ne se firent pas attendre. La plupart des salles disponibles de l'ONU allait sans aucun doute être bientôt utilisée à des scènes interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans.

\- Y a quand même beaucoup trop de pirates tout en haut, s'indigna Matthias.

\- En même temps, l'époque s'y prête bien, reconnut Francis en souriant. Mais j'avoue que le choix final peut paraître assez ardu pour quiconque n'a pas personnellement eu Arthur dans son lit à cette époque...

\- FROG !

\- Oui mon lapin ?

Alors que le couple franco-britannique repartait dans une de ses disputes légendaires, Héraklès avait un léger sourire en coin et posait une question aux deux paparazzis, sous le regard légèrement intrigué de Sadiq.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu toutes les images de toutes les époques de tout le monde, pas vrai ?

\- Pas de notre faute, il y en a qui sont impossibles à trouver ! se plaignit sincèrement la hongroise. Et puis franchement ces deux-là sont au-dessus, reprit-elle en désignant les deux dernières images. C'est juste super dur de choisir.

D'un revers de main, le grec balaya le problème et sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message.

\- Je pense qu'il vous manquait ça.

Dans un parfait ensemble, ses interlocutrices sortirent également leurs portables et ouvrirent le message. Sans même se concerter, elles déglutirent difficilement avant de se consulter du regard.

\- En effet...

\- Ça change la donne.

\- On va tout de suite prendre ça en compte, hein Eli ?

\- Oh que oui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Antonio et Arthur étaient placés ex-aecquo sur la seconde marche du podium. Fierté oblige, les deux anciens maîtres des mers se tournèrent vers les organisatrices pour demander une explication.

\- Comment osez-vous dire qu'on ne mérite pas au moins la première place !

\- Désolé les gars, mais un concurrent de dernière minute vient de se rajouter, et franchement...

\- Vous êtes pas à la hauteur, compléta Bella.

\- Quel enfoiré prétend être plus sexy que le pays de la passion ?

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeta enfonça la touche entrée après les avoir invités à se tourner. Personne n'eut le temps de faire le moindre commentaire que Sadiq grondait d'un ton menaçant.

\- Héraklès...

\- Moui ?

\- On avait dit que cette photo restait entre nous !

À l'écran, le mage était en tenue de pirate de l'époque de Soliman le magnifique. Les tissus aux teintes profondes agrémentés de bijoux sublimaient la silhouette athlétique de la nation turque, d'autant plus que la pose en elle-même était visiblement pensée pour le mettre en valeur, dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait de son corps pour donner envie de se plonger dans les mystères et la chaleur de l'Orient. C'est à peine si la réponse d'Héraklès fut entendue par l'assemblée bouche bée.

\- Ça t'apprendra à oublier de nourrir mes chats !

* * *

Avant toute chose, je plaide non-coupable pour toute pensée impure ou tout saignement de nez intempestif.

Pour le reste, si vous voulez laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir. Et si vous êtes indigné.e.s en voyant que votre perso chouchou n'est pas dans le top dix ou pas évoqué... Faites-vous plaisir et donnez-moi votre propre classement ou la nation que vous trouvez le/la plus sexy^^

Plein de sorbet au fruit pour vous !


End file.
